


Dollhouse

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Compulsion [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he's losing everything.<br/>Please read series notes before reading this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Agalmatophilia - The sexual attraction to a statue, doll, mannequin or other similar object. May include the desire to interact with the object, create the object, or become the object. Includes the sexual attraction to an object of one's own making.

Dean stood in the gorilla. His belt strapped firmly around his waist. Resolutely not staring at his former brothers staring him down. He couldn’t think about that right now, what they had, where they had been, where they were now. He could only think about retaining. 

Seth’s music hit and Dean swore he heard the man sigh before stepping from the curtain to his screaming fans. He couldn’t decide if it was one of derision or loss.

Roman was next. Dean could never help the twinge of pain at hearing the uproar of boos following the older man’s entrance. 

His own music hit and he steeled himself. No love lost. Why did he have to keep reminding himself?

He paced the ring, listening to JoJo announce the trio. After he handed his belt over to the official and the bell rang, he thought maybe he was wrong about the ‘no love’ when Seth stuck his fist out in mock solidarity. Dean was contemplating returning the gesture when Roman knocked Seth to the matt.

Then there was small reconnect when Seth agreed to help him take Roman out. Only to be broken again when he felt a steel chair collide with his back. At least Seth took the chair to Roman next. No love lost. He had to remember that.

He became slightly delirious when he heard the bell ring followed by his music after pinning Roman. There was still a small sting when he saw his former brothers clear the ring, leaving him alone to celebrate. They were supposed to be doing these things together. 

**************************************************

Dean was sitting alone in his hotel room. Shane and Daniel and the rest of the SmackDown roster tried valiantly to get him to go celebrate his win. But it didn’t feel like a win to Dean. He was officially completely loosing his brothers. He was officially never winning his former lover back. He was officially alone. 

There was a soft knock on his door. If he hadn’t been sitting in utter silence he never would have heard it. Maybe that was the point and he should ignore it. 

Opening the door his space was invaded. His arms filled and an insistent tongue shoved in his mouth as the door was kicked shut. His hands instinctively buried themselves in brown curls, returning the urgent kiss momentarily before pulling away and pushing the other man to arm’s distance.

“Rollins, what are you doing?” Dean asked, sitting down on the bed.  
“Dean, don’t you get it. They split us up.” Seth answered, sitting down next to him. His thigh pressed to Dean’s own. A ridiculous smile across his face.  
“Thanks for reminding me.” Dean said, scooting away.  
“They can’t keep us apart anymore.” Seth said. “Well, touring schedules and all they can. But we won’t be fighting anymore.”

Dean said nothing. Just got up and walked over to the armchair in the corner and sat back down. Seth just shook his head and walked back over to the door, retrieving a black duffle from the floor. When had he brought that in?

“Do it, Ambrose.” Seth said, dropping the bag at Dean’s feet. “No one does it like you.”  
“Please.” Seth said, falling to his knees in front of Dean when he didn’t answer.

Dean looked down at the younger man. Prone in front of him, eyes pleading for something. He reached out and ran a hand through Seth’s still damp hair. A small smile pulling at his lips when the other leaned into the touch and mewled a little. 

“We’ll still be apart a lot.” Dean said.  
“I know. But when we are together we won’t have to work so hard to keep up appearances anymore.” Seth answered. The soft tones in his voice telling Dean he was already drifting off into his space.  
“Mmmmm.” Dean answered, reaching out with his other hand to grab Seth by the face and drag him forward for a slow, deep kiss.  
“Strip.” Dean said, pulling away again. “And stand at the foot of the bed, hands behind your back.”

Dean gave a small chuckle at the other’s enthusiasm, and leaned forward to dig through what his lover had brought him. 

Lube, a plug, a rather impressive dildo, some rope. All this was standard for their play. But the paint. That was new. Dean looked up to see Seth exactly how he ordered him to be. Nude. Facing the wall opposite the bed and staring at the cheap hotel painting like it deserved to be in the Louvre. Hands clasped above his beautiful ass. And cock standing up in front of him. 

Dean grabbed the rope, stood and walked behind him. Scooting him forward enough he could easily move around the other man. Seth was always so compliant like this. Like his own personal doll. Dean loved it. 

He used the rope to bind his wrists, then pushed him down to his knees. Carefully he laced the rope around his legs and ankles. Attaching them to the wrist binding so Seth couldn’t move from the waist down unless Dean moved him. Slowly Dean pushed him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades until he was facing the floor, having to use his abs to hold himself up.

“Stay right there, sweetheart.” Dean whispered into his ear before getting up to retrieve more items from Seth’s goody bag. 

Dean grabbed what he was after and turned around. Seth was beautiful like this. Bound, sweat starting to bead on his forehead from the effort of holding himself up. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment, palming his erection through his jeans. He wanted to bury himself in the tight heat on display for him. But he had to take care of Seth first. 

Dean slicked up one finger and gently pressed it into his lover. A deep, keening moan escaping the younger’s mouth with the intrusion. He slowly worked Seth open, until three fingers easily slid in and out of his quivering walls. Dean grabbed the dildo and pulled his fingers out. Seth whimpering at the loss.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart.” Dean said, slicking up the latex shaft and pressing it to Seth’s entrance. 

It was actually quite large. Larger than any Dean had ever fucked Seth with, but the other took it in easily. Moaning, and trying to rock back on it. It made Dean wonder if he had used it on himself already. Or if someone else had used it on him. The thought of another playing with his boy made him slam the toy in hard, eliciting a pained squeak.

“Sorry, baby. Sorry.” Dean soothed. “So good for me.” His words making Seth mewl as he returned to gently fucking him with the large toy. 

Dean managed to pull his attention away from the beautiful site of Seth’s ass. His was face was flushed and sweaty with the effort of holding his position. His cock nearing purple and steadily leaking on the carpet. Dean pulled the toy free, Seth’s ring fluttering in it’s absence. Unable to close after being stretched so wide. Dean pushed the plug into him in it’s place. Seth’s well fucked body taking it easily without any lube. 

“Hold this here for me, Sweetheart.” Dean said. “And you can relax on your shoulders. You’ve been so good.” He finished, gently pushing Seth the rest of the way forward so he could rest on the carpet. 

He got up, fishing the latex body paint and a brush out of the bag. He had talked to Seth about doing this. About his desire to make him into an immobile doll he could fuck at his leisure. Seth had always been hesitant. Having read horror stories about people leaving the dried rubber on their bodies too long and the awful results of the skin not being able to breath. Dean could barely believe he was giving him this. 

Seth shuddered as the first stroke of the cold liquid rubber hit his skin. Dean didn’t want to scare the younger man on their first go around with this. At least Dean hoped it was only their first. He gently coated Seth’s back and thighs. Murmuring soft words of praise the entire time. He painted over his restrained arms, creating a seal between the appendages and back so Seth was completely unable to move them. He wanted to cover more, but Seth’s breathing was picking up and Dean knew he was pushing limits. He didn’t want to hear Seth’s safe word ending everything before they got off, so he put the paint down and placed reassuring kisses over his lover’s still exposed neck as it dried.

When Seth had calmed down Dean stood and admired his handy work. The dried rubber making Seth into his living doll. Smooth, pliant, willing, and perfect. His cock hanging between his legs, purple and angry and needing to cum. 

Dean finally took his own clothes off and knelt behind his lover. He unceremoniously slicked up his own aching cock, pulled the plug from Seth’s pliant body, and drove home. 

He stilled for a moment to get his bearing before quickly setting a brutal pace. Slamming into Seth’s prostate on every thrust. The younger man barely containing his cries of pleasure. Dean felt Seth’s muscles clench around him as the younger man came untouched at his assault. Screaming Dean’s name loud enough the whole floor probably heard. Dean fucked into Seth’s sated body for a several more minutes. Loving the tiny sounds of over stimulation the other made. When he finally reached his own climax it was lightning white and blackout and life giving and breathe stealing simultaneously. 

Dean draped himself over Seth’s back as he came down. When he had finally softened enough his dick fell out without moving he stood up. He undid the binds around Seth’s legs and ankles and pulled him to his feet.

“Thank you.” Dean said, kiss him languidly.  
“Does this mean we be us again?” Seth asked, hesitation evident in his words.  
“Yeah, Sweetheart. We can be us again.” Dean said, chuckling a little. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean smiled to himself as he helped Seth to the bathroom and into the tub. Maybe he couldn’t have everything he once did, but he would take the consolation prize of having Seth Rollins like this. At least on occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovlies. Kudos are love.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there are any pairings you would like to see in this series.


End file.
